Recollection: Love is forever
by AnimeMaster01
Summary: Would you risk it all for a friend? Find out how far one man will go to get something precious back. [Slight shounen-ai] Rated T for swears and violence.


Prologue

-----------

" Where're we headed, Nanse? And why do you look so tense? " A 16 year-old blonde haired boy wondered, his light blue eyes shining from the bright sun over head, his blue kantana gave off the impression he was kind and caring.  
A man, wearing a black kimono with golden flames on it, stopped. He glanced back, his cold silver eyes emotionless. His black spikey hair blew with the wind which came from the east. He sighed.

" No time for questions, Toshiro. We need to hurry and get out of here. " He demanded, rather than answering the question his friend shot at him.

Toshiro only smiled. " Your always in a rush, Nanse. "

Before Nanse could snap at Toshiro, he noticed a hooded man standing behind them, watching them closely. Nanse only glared, he knew what this man wanted. He wasn't about to give it to him. The hooded man raised his arm, and fired a 22 magnum pistol. The bullet hit the ground, just barely missing their feet. Nanse grabbed Toshiro's arm and bolted towards the city exit.  
" Who is that? And why is he trying to kill us! " Toshiro shouted to Nanse, over the many loud screams of the bystanders.

" Just shut up! Quit asking so many damn questions! " He shot back, his voice sounding serious yet protective at the same time.

Toshiro glanced back, noticing the hooded man racing behind them. He gulped. This didn't look too good on their part. Nanse glanced out of the corner of his eye, he saw the figure shooting the villagers who were trying to get help while chasing them. He clutched his free hand into a tight fist; this was all his fault. He ran out of the city gate, towards an old bridge.

-----------

Nanse rushed at the bridge which connected one side of the cliff to the other. The cliff was the famous _Keroshiima Gap_, named after Kero City, which was off to the north of Yukari; the city they had just fled from. He raced across the wobbly bridge, once he got to the other side, he cut the rope holding it up; in hopes of cutting off their hunter's transportation. The bridge did fall down the gorge into the river below, yes, but the idea didn't work as well. The hooded man only took one leap and landed on the other side. Nanse, growling to himself, turned and began to run again. Then, he heard the gun load. He threw Toshiro out of his arms.

" Nanse, watch out! " Toshiro screamed, but he was too late.

The hooded man lept up, flying over Nanse. As he did, he aimed the Magnum downwards and fired. The bullet went right down the side of Nanse's head, he gasped in pain. He then fell forward, blood flowing down the side of his face, his hair covering his eyes. Toshiro froze. What only lasted a few seconds felt like an eternity to them both.

Finally, the hooded man spoke, " It was foolish of you to run, Nanse. Hand it over, and I shall contemplate about sparing both your pathetic human lives. "

The figure's voice was harsh and cold. It sent shivers of fear down Toshiro's spine. But, it also raised questions. Why did Nanse run? Who was this man? More importantly, what did he want?

" I'll never ... give in. " Nanse responded weakly, blood flowing from his mouth as he did.

" That's too bad, " The man responded, aiming his gun towards Toshiro, " I guess he is the first to die! "

Nanse felt his eyes go wide. He didn't want Toshiro to die! He couldn't allow it. Using the last of his strength, Nanse lifted himself from the ground and dashed towards Toshiro. The man pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot, then a scream ... Nanse fell to the ground; he had used himself as a shield, saving Toshiro's life. Toshiro stepped back, onto the ledge of the cliff, in horror. Then, he felt the ground rumble and it cracked and demolished underneath him. Toshiro grabbed the remaining ledge with his right hand and held on tight. Then, he looked up and saw the hooded man's feet. He felt a sharp pain go through his hand; a knife had sliced through his fingers, cutting them off. He let go of the ledge.

" NANSE! " Toshiro yelled out his final word, in regret.

Then, he felt his back slam into the water below, and everything went black.

-----------

" Is he alive? " Nanse heard a voice.  
" I'm not sure..." He then heard a small girl.

Who were these people? Then, Nanse opened his eyes and shot up.

" TOSHIRO! " He screamed, felt pain shoot through his entire body.

Then, he noticed he was sitting up in a small bed located inside of a tiny hut made from wood. All of his wounds; the one of the side of his head and his chest, were bandaged with white cloth.

" Who is Toshiro? " Nanse heard that voice again.

He looked to the hut enterance and saw a man and a little girl. The man was clad in all black, a sword strapped to his belt. He had maroon eyes and green hair, a scar was going down his right eye in the shape of lightining. The small girl was wearing a purple school girl uniform with a gun attached to her belt; she only looked 8 years-old. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were dark purple and serious.

" Where am I and who are you two? " Nanse questioned.

" You are in the village of Etar, it's located south of Yukari. " The man answered. " My name is Kensuke. "

" I'm Merii! " Merii bowed, the gun on her belt shifted as she did.

" Nice to meet you both. I'm Nanse and Toshiro was my friend, but ... " Nanse stopped himself mid-sentence.

He glanced down, at the bed sheets. He didn't want to think that; Toshiro had to be alive! And yet, a tiny voice rang out in the back of his head: _Toshiro is dead!_

" Is something the matter, Nanse? " Kensuke asked.

Nanse looked up and saw the look of concern cross both Merii and Kensuke's eyes. He smiled warmly at them.

" No, it's nothing. " He reassured them.

Kensuke and Merii exchanged glances and nodded, looking back to Nanse.

" We found you unconsious on the cliff, with a bullet lodged in your chest and a deep gash going down your head. Your really lucky you're alive right now, Nanse. " Merii took a deep breath and continued, " You were bleeding pretty badly, but the local doctor was able to help you to the best of his abilities. He suggested you should rest for a few more days before you begin to move. "

Nanse nodded in agreement, even though he didn't want to. He was more worried about Toshiro; he wanted to go out and find him!

" Where ever Toshiro is, I'm sure he's fine. " Kensuke said, as though he had just read Nanse's mind, " You just worry about getting your rest! "

-----------

Later that night, Nanse snuck out of the hut and into the village. The entire place was just huts, no stores or anything. Also, it was all constructed from wood. He smiled slightly; for some reason, he liked these types of villages. They seemed more peaceful to him. He walked down the little dirt path, which soon lead him out of the tiny village. The light from the moon shone down on the soft path, illuminating it, making it much more easier to see. Then, he stopped. He heard something rustling in the bushes to the left of the path. He glanced that way, the noises stopped. There was the sound of running footsteps, it was silent once more. He chuckled. _They _were watching him, again. This was beginning to become more interesting.

-----------

Nanse continued walking until he reached _Keroshiima Gap_. He smiled, walked over to the part of the ledge that Toshiro had fallen off. Maybe he was down in the waters? Wanting to know answers to his many questions, Nanse began to climb down the side of the cliff. The sharp rocks sticking out of the side made it very easy to descend the cliff. Then, he felt his right foot jerk downwards, off the rock he had set it apon; apparently, it had rained while he was unconsious. He felt his left hand slip off another rock, he began to fall. Not wanting to drop from the cliff itself, he held onto it while sliding down at a great speed, his right hand was getting cut from the sharp rocks, which left a trail of blood. He glanced down and saw the water coming at him fast; if he didn't do something, he might just face the same grusome end Toshiro did, if he did. Then, he had an idea. He looked forward, at the other side of the cliff. Nanse, while sliding down, pushed himself off the ciff and reached his hand out, praying to god he would grab the other side of the cliff and climb his way up. He smiled to himself. He felt his hand grab onto the side! Then, his hand slipped. His eyes went wide as he felt himself fall, backwards, into the cold, crule water.

-----------

Nanse swam up to the surface, and let out a gasp for breath. He felt like he could hardly move, but he strugled to look around. He noticed the reddness of his own blood surrounding him. Then, he felt himself begin to move. The rapids of the river were pulling him down! He tried to swim against it, but to no avail. He then heard the sound of rushing water. Gulping, he turned his head and saw a waterfall. His eyes went wide in shock, that was when he really tried to swim against it. Once again, he failed. Nanse screamed loud as he felt himself go under the water then shoot out. He knew he was falling, face first. He opened his eyes, only to see sharp rocks and white water infront of him. He felt a quick pain go through his body, he gasped and then he was silent.

-----------

And that's the end of the Prologue. I felt like ending it short so it would produce a cliff hanger and I hopefully would get reviews. Any suggestions/questions or comments Even flames ... may be reviewed to me. Arigato for taking your time to read this! Chapter 1 will be coming shortly.


End file.
